


Peter Parker x Reader - Drabble/Imagine - Imagine Getting Caught in a Supply Closet with Peter Parker

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Funny, Just a little silly thing, getting caught, imagine, peter parker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This was just a quick imagine that got a bit long and turned into a drabble on tumblr, so I thought I'd post it here.You and Peter are in a storage cupboard in the Avenger's Tower in an attempt to get some private time without eyes on the both of you, but then you hear someone coming..





	Peter Parker x Reader - Drabble/Imagine - Imagine Getting Caught in a Supply Closet with Peter Parker

“Turn it off!” You whispered urgently.

“I can’t!” Peter exclaimed, jamming the button on the torch repeatedly.

“Hold it -” You hissed desperately quickly falling silent as the door opened, the torch finally flicking off just in time. You shrank quickly back into the shadows where the light from the hallway beyond couldn’t reach.

Tony Stark stood outlined in doorway. He opened his mouth, then hesitated, frowning and tilting his head in question to Peter. “What…?”

“Uh - I was - I was just looking for something…” Peter stuttered, gesturing to the shelf of supplies next to him. “Sir.” He mumbled as an afterthought.

“In the dark?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Torch.” Peter said simply in way of explanation, holding it up as evidence.

“Then why’s it off. hm?”

“Uh - I’m - battery died?” Peter tried lamely, his voice lacking any confidence.

“Uh huh…” Tony nodded slowly, clearly not convinced. “And - uh,” Stark crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the door frame, “- what is it exactly that you’re looking for, kid?”

“Uh - well -” Peter’s eyes dashed around the poorly lit room desperately, his eyes landing on a shelf of bottles. “That - uh - that chemical you recommended for my - my web fluid… Stuff.” Peter finished lamely and had to fight the urge to face palm.

“’Web fluid stuff’, kid?” Tony arched his eyebrows.

“Yes, Mr Stark.” Peter mumbled, dropping his eyes guilty 

“If I’m not mistaken kid, I believe you’ll find I keep my chemicals on the same floor as my lab - you know - purely for the convenience of it?” Tony sassed, his face serious. “In other words, two floors up?”

“Right - yeah - ‘course, Mr Stark.” Peter mumbled awkwardly, scuffing the ground with his shoe in embarrassment.

Tony studied the kid for a moment. Peter unable to keep eye contact, instead poorly disguising this inability by pretending to be intrigued by a shelf of tissues on his right. Tony finally nodded and turned to leave, Peter hesitating before knowing he was going to have to follow after him. He had no excuse for lingering in the closet any longer and hopefully this way you would then be able to escape unnoticed.

“Care to join us, [Y/N]?” Tony called back, not even bothering to turn. Both you and Peter - who had only managed a few steps out of the cupboard both flinched.

“Yes, sir.” You mumbled quietly, trailing out after Peter in embarrassment, catching his eye and smirking shamefully at having been caught red-handed.


End file.
